In some data centers, certain computer systems have migrated to water-cooling solutions to effectively remove heat load from the processor drawer containing electronic components. With the varying designs for cooling of the processors drawer, reliability takes priority to prevent failure of electrical components due to excessive heat load. Additionally, reliability takes priority to prevent down time to service either the electronic components or the cooling system for the electronic components. One aspect of reliability pertains to the filtering of debris out of the cooling system to avoid debris coming in contact with cooling plates in the cooling system.